Dental caries are usually cured by fill of amalgams. However, when the dental caries are too serious, tooth extraction then is necessary. To replace the extracted tooth, an artificial tooth may be constructed and mounted at the corresponding location of the extracted tooth. To construct the artificial tooth, the shape of the damaged tooth is impressed in a tooth mold before it is extracted. A tooth model then is obtained from the tooth mold. Once achieved, the tooth model is usually placed in a tooth model occlusion testing socle and is returned to the dentist to confirm that there is no defect on the tooth model. Thereafter, the artificial tooth can be constructed from the tooth model.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional tooth model occlusion testing socle comprises an upper base 81 and a lower base 82 that pivotally connect to each other. The upper and lower bases 81, 82 respectively include a plurality of perforations 83, 84 to insert the tooth model (not shown).
However, the above tooth model occlusion testing socle has the following inconveniences.
(1) The upper and lower bases are designed with the tooth model bases in a single body. This results in an inconvenient manufacturing process and, furthermore, may cause damages of the testing socle when the testing socle and the tooth model are together returned to the dentist.
(2) After the artificial tooth is fabricated from the tooth model, the tooth model occlusion testing socle is usually thrown away. This constitutes a waste of material and, furthermore, may cause environmental pollution because the tooth model occlusion testing socle is usually made of plastics materials that do not easily decompose naturally.
(3) The conventional tooth model occlusion testing socle usually is roughly fabricated, so that the testing socle is not securely positioned in the open and occluding positions. This results in higher chances of damage of the testing socle, and further may affect the precision in evaluating the alignment of the tooth model in the occluding position.